The present invention relates to a portable toilet of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,018, issued Mar. 16, 1971 to Sargent, et al., and is particularly directed to improvements in toilets of this character.
With the advent of the portable toilet disclosed in the aforesaid patent, a substantial advance was made over prior art portable toilets as then known, particularly with respect to those used in the travel and recreational fields. Because space often is at a premium where these units are stored or used, efforts have been made to make the toilets as small and compact as possible within limits permitted without impairing the functions and operations thereof. The dimensions have been dictated by minimum capacity requirements for the flush water chamber and the holding tank; the vertical dimensions required to accommodate the flat slide valve assembly associated with the holding tank for closing and opening the latter; and the lateral dimensions required, not only for the toilet but with respect to the location where the toilet may be mounted, so that the seat section, as well as the holding tank section, can easily be secured in place or removed for servicing, or the like. Further, the demands to conserve space have been made concurrently with other demands to reduce costs and to assure optimum operating conditions, such as to eliminate unwanted splashing or spitting at the flush nozzles, sometimes associated with bellows-type hand pump generally used with these toilets for flush purposes, and to eliminate servicing and cleaning problems sometimes arising in connection with the slide valve assembly.